The present application relates generally to a locator system. More particularly, the present application relates to an emergency response locator system utilizing radio frequency tags.
Locator systems can be utilized for asset and personnel tracking. Locator systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,294, filed Jan. 26, 2005, entitled “MOBILE LOCATOR SYSTEM AND METHOD” by Heinze et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,645, filed Mar. 17, 2006, entitled “MOBILE LOCATOR SYSTEM AND METHOD WITH WANDER MANAGEMENT” by Heinze et al. both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Generally, a locator system may comprise a dedicated handheld transceiver specifically designed to display data, execute software and provide RF signals that wirelessly poll the RF tags. The handheld transceiver includes a memory to store data received from the RF tags. Dedicated handheld units are expensive because they require a user interface, a power supply, a memory, a processor, and RF circuitry.
The RF tags typically include a transceiver and a memory powered by a battery. The memory of the RF tags are preprogrammed with a specific address or identification number. The RF tags may be carried by personnel, affixed to the outside of an item or integrated within the equipment that is to be tracked or located.
To locate an asset or personnel, the handheld transceiver provides an interrogation signal. All RF tags within the range of the interrogation signal respond to the interrogation signal and provide a signal containing the identification of the RF tag to the handheld transceiver.
Although conventional handheld locator systems provide an indication that the asset is within range of the interrogation signal, locator systems have not been utilized in emergency response situations to precisely locate the person in need of assistance. Thus, there is a need for an emergency response locator system configured to more precisely locate a person in need of assistance.